


Into the Deep

by opalmatrix



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark of the night, they can finally close the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink. Prompt: _Intimacy - lead into the light of love deep like the sea._ Title - and prompt theme - from Poets of the Fall: [Can You Hear Me?](http://youtu.be/I2PmwSgkHUI) (And my thanks to the original requester for introducing me to this band!) Beta by **[**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/pseuds/Smillaraaq)**.

Tokito was dreaming, and he knew it.

All around him were other bodies, men and women, all of them faceless and naked. He felt exhilarated and revolted at the same time. _This is Kubo's fault - he has all that porn,_ he thought, and then he heard a regular, soothing whooshing sound. He thought it must be waves.

He woke up. The room was dark, with bits of light from other buildings and the street coming through the blinds. He was half-curled over Kubo-chan, who was sprawled out on his back, and he was hard. He was pressing into Kubo-chan's thigh. This happened all the time: no big deal. Even if Kubo-chan were awake, he wouldn't say anything. They would just roll apart - or as far apart as the narrow bed would allow - and go back to sleep. Or not: sometimes one or the other of them would need to beat off. Sometimes they'd do it together - except not, really, because neither of them would purposely let the other know what was going on. Things happened. It didn't matter. They never talked about it.

But Tokito didn't move. "Hmmm?" said Kubota, sleepily.

"I don't want to," grumbled Tokito,.

"Want to what?"

"Stop," said Tokito, and his face felt hot, even though it wasn't warm in the room.

"Then don't," said Kubota, and he shifted slightly, moving away from the edge of the bed. The movement felt good against Tokito's cock, and there was a soft slither of shifting cloth. Kubo-chan was putting his hand down his sweatpants, to touch himself, thought Tokito. He heard himself whine, very softly, and Kubo-chan slid his other arm around Tokito's shoulders, drawing him away from the wall.

"Is that OK?" he asked, and Tokito nodded, his forehead pressing into Kubota's ribs. Kubota's arm tightened, and he pulled until Tokito's head was resting on his chest. It was hard and boney, and Tokito didn't care. He thrust with his hips, rubbing himself against Kubo-chan's leg, and listened to the whisper of cloth and the faint rasp of hair as Kubo-chan stroked himself.

For a few moments, that was good, better than Tokito would have thought it could be, and then it wasn't enough. He pulled at the sheet over Kubo-chan's chest, pushed his left hand underneath it. Kubota wriggled a little, loosening the sheet to make it easier, and Tokito followed the line of his arm, followed it to where Kubo-chan's hand was grasping himself, and then Tokito wrapped his hand around Kubota's. "You need me, right?"

Kubo-chan laughed, or maybe gasped: it was hard to tell. "Yeah. I do," he said. They pulled together, and Tokito listened to Kubo-chan's breathing, hard and struggling, like he was climbing a steep set of stairs. Tokito was breathing that way himself, listening to him, and he thrust harder against Kubota's thigh. When Kubota's breath hitched and he groaned, Tokito felt stronger and happier than he ever had before. He ground himself against Kubo-chan and lost himself in his own release.

When he came back to himself, he was listening to Kubota's breathing, sleepy now, right there beneath his ear. It was like waves, and he realized that must have been the sound in his dream. "Gross. Kubo-chan, my shorts are wet."

"My pants are too."

"I don't want to get up."

"We could just take them off."

They never did that. "Don't people do that ... before sex? Not afterward?"

"Why should we care about what anyone else does?"

Tokito grinned against Kubo-chan's ribs. "Yeah, I hear you."

In a few minutes they were curled around each other again, skin to skin for the first time, the dirty clothes tossed into the corner of the room. It was warm and cozy and a little exciting, but Tokito was too sleepy to do much but think how good it felt. Kubota smelled like himself, but more so: musky and salty, like the sea, but better. He put his arm around Tokito again, and Tokito fell asleep to the tide of his breathing.

 


End file.
